A New Guardian
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: Crossover between Rise of the Guardians and Metal Fight Beyblade. I do not own either of them. Not sure what else to write in this summary... I am going to stop talking now...
1. The Lone Figure

**So... I am going to continue Legend Blader Confusion, and Inspectors In Metal Bey City later. Once I have an idea for what is going to happen next. The Mysterious Bladers, is pretty much gone... but while I think about the two stories mentioned above Have a story I am actually going to keep going.**

**Enjoy!**

**Me: Kyoya!**

**Kyoya: L-DragoDestroy does not own metal fight beyblade... There is a tornado in this chapter, that is the only reason I am doing the disclaimer...**

**Me: hey! No spoilers Kyoya!-walks away mumbling- thats the last time he's doing the disclaimer...**

It was two years after the defeat of Nemesis, and Ryuga was still missing.

Madoka was preparing the B-Pit for Easter with the "help" of some friends.

"Madoka! Yu dropped the eggs again!" Gingka yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey! Thats not true Gingkie! You dropped them!" Yu retorted.

"No! It was you!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Madoka fumed in anger as she stormed to the kitchen, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was arguing.

"Both of you! OUT! NOW!" She yelled getting a yelp out of both bladers as they scurried from the kitchen.

Once the two were far enough away from the B-Pit.

"Aww yeah! Our plan worked!" They fist-bumped.

"Ok Gingkie! Let's get to the mall quickly before it closes. It took us forever to get out of there."

"Yeah, we need to hurry if we are going to complete our plans."

It was two years after the defeat of Pitch. Everyone was getting ready for Easter, helping Bunny paint eggs and such.

"Too wintery! Paint them green!" North said as he walked by the yeti.

An annoyed growl came from the creature as it looked at its pile of two thousand blue eggs sitting next to him.

Meanwhile Bunny was hopping around checking on things when suddenly the sky turned grey the clouds swirled in fury as a tornado started to appear.

The tornado hit the ground with such a fury of wind it knocked over some eggs. The moment it touched the ground it shot back up and dissapeared leaving a lone figure laying on the ground.

"What could it be?" Bunny asked himself as he raced back to tell the others.


	2. The Ring

**So as I told you in the last chapter, I don't have an idea for my other two stories, but I forgot to tell you that if you have any ideas for it to PM me or plost a review with your idea in it.**

**Me: disclaimer please!**

**Gingka:L-DragoDestroy does not own Metal Fight beyblade or Rise of the Guardians**

**Me: Good job Gingka! You didn't give any spoilers! You are a better disclaimer person than Kyoya.**

**Madoka: Hey Hikaru! You owe me $10!**

**Me: Okay then... On to the story!**

"Hey guys!" Bunny said coming into view of the other gaurdians " a tornado just dropped something on my land."

" and you haven't taken care of it yet?" Jack asked

"Well, I would have but-!"

"Aww is the kangaroo scared?"

"I'm not a kangaroo."

"Why don't you run back to your hole if you are scared?"

"Why don't you?"

"Alright! Break it up!" North said getting himself in between the two.

"Poor Bunny is scared." Jack said

"Am not!"

"Really? Then why don't we know what the thing that you spoke of is yet?"

"Well, it could be dangerous."

"Aww, Bunny is scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I said break it up!" North's voice thundered. "Now both of you go find out what it is."

Jack and Bunny mumbled something inaudible and then left.

"Hurry up and decide Gingkie!" Yu said as Gingka walked back and forth between the two rings "the mall is going to close soon!"

"The blue one or the pink one?" Gingka asked as he pointed out the rings in the glass case.

"The pink one! Now hurry up!"

A voice came over the loudspeaker._ "The Metal Bey City Mall will be closing in ten minutes, please complete your purchases and carefully exit the building. Thank you for shopping at Metal Bey City Mall."_

A shop attendant walked up to the glass counter. " So did you decide on which one?" He asked as he took the key.

"Umm, yes, I think I want the pink one." Gingka replied looking at the sparkling pink diamond embedded in fiery gold.

"Good choice!" The attendant said unlocking the case and pulling out the ringbox and setting it out on the counter to check the price. "Do you want anything engraved in it?" He asked

"Umm, actually yes, yes I do." Gingka said as he thought about it. "Put, 'to the best girl I know, Madoka Amano'."

"Ok, and do you want that filled with silver?"

"Yes, it will be easier to read that way."

"Ok fill out this form for me please."

Gingka filled out the form and chose the font he wanted the message written in then folded it and handed it back to the shop attendant.

"Ok, it should be ready by tomorrow evening if you want to come by then and pick it up."

"Ok! See you then!"

Gingka and Yu walked out of the mall walked towards the B-Pit chatting as they went.

"Good job Gingkie! Madodo is going to be soo surprised!"

"I hope she likes it!" Gingka said as they approached the B-Pit.


	3. Mysteries Unveiled

**Sorry it has been a while since the last update! My stupid iPod deleted half of the chapter and I couldn't get myself to rewrite it. Also, thanks Dragonemerald for your review! It is what I needed to continue this story.******

-Back with Bunny and Jack.-

"What is it?" Bunny asked as he picked up a stick for self-defense if needed.

"I am going to go find out." Jack stated as he crept out from behind the bushes.

"Wait mate, it could be dangerous!"

"Then I will poke it with a stick first!"

"Alright."

Jack crept up to the figure, stick in hand. He cautiously poked it with his staff.

The figure didn't move an inch. Bunny came out from behind the bushes. "Guess we will have to carry it back." He said as he lifted the head of the figure.

"First let's make sure it's still alive." Jack said as he leaned his head over the chest of the black figure.

"Whatever it is, it's breathing!"

"Well, let's bring it back."

Bunny tried to lift the head. Key word. Tried.

"It's too heavy isn't it?"

"Aye mate." Bunny strained. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well you are faster, go get North."

Bunny took off to go get North. Jack stayed behind and waited.

-With Gingka and the others-

"What did you do at the store?" Madoka asked as Gingka and Yuu walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, umm. I ca-"

Gingka was cut of by Yuu.

"Easter eggs of course! They are in the car."

Yuu proceeded to go outside and open the trunk of Gingka's car.

"?! We didn't get eggs! What were you thinking?!" Gingka whispered when he was out of Madoka's hearing range.

"Just play along ok?"

"Aww man! We left them at the store!" Yu shouted back to Madoka. "C'mon Gingkie, lets go back and get them..."

"Hmm, interesting. He really thought that through..." Gingka thought as they got back in his car and went to the store to buy eggs and candy. (A/N: Gingka is old enough to drive a car, I think. In this story he is about 17.)

"But I already have that stuff.." Madoka thought as they drove off in Gingka's blue car.

-

North looked at the figure laying on the ground. He poked it. "Bunny go get some water. Whoever he is he is unconscious." He said, flipping the figure onto its back.

"He looks about 18." North said as Bunny bounded back with the water. North poured it on the young adult's head.

Sandy floated up to the group and poked North. Over and over and over and over and over and over again. North didn't feel anything.

Sandy tapped his foot in annoyance and crossed his arms.

Jack was the first to notice and asked Sandy what he wanted. Sandy, in response, made sand figures above his head.

Moon. North pole. Man. Telephone.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked picking up the still unconscious figure.

Sandy facepalmed and started all over again.

Man. Moon. Telephone. North pole.

"Aye. Man in moon calling at the North pole mate?" Bunny asked receiving a nod of pleasure from Sandy.  
"Aye lets get going then!"

North led the way to his sled and laid the motionless 18 year old in the back seat with Jack as the make-sure-he-doesn't-fall-off-the-sled guy.

And with that they were off to the pole.

When they got there North called a yeti to take care of the person they had found in Bunny's warren while the guardians went up to answer the Man in the Moon's call.

"What a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?" North asked.

The moon told the group that a new guardian was going to arise. One more powerful and difficult to bring to their side. One that went by the title of Dragon Emperor.  
**  
****Me: Yep! Leaving you with a. cliffie!******

**Ryuga: reading. Looks over at me -glares-******

**Me: okaaay then. Till next time!**


End file.
